


love me, eat me

by tsuzurao



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Dark, Finger Sucking, Horror, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Sexual Tension, Slash, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:52:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuzurao/pseuds/tsuzurao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first bite is always the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love me, eat me

**Author's Note:**

> because i can almost never write normal shihou for the life of me.

           The first bite is always the best, especially after a fast of a more specific nature. It's more like a rare treat instead of regular habit, a small, controlled addiction, indulged in at the last possible moment when cravings can't be fought off any longer. Feeling his teeth sink into flesh and tear meat off bone after so long, though, makes the wait almost savory.

           That's why Houka usually starts with an arm.

           A pile of limbs lay jumbled and messy in front him and Iori, cut off at their joints, jagged bones peeking out. Houka swallows his mouthful, his lower face and hands already dirty with blood as wet, chewed up skin and muscle mass go down his throat. It is the last bite he'll get from this piece, picked near clean except the hand, which he almost never eats.

           Houka tosses the arm off to the side and examines the pile for his next piece. His eyes stray away sharply when Iori grabs at his wrist, watching him, curious.

           Iori brings his hand up, catches one of his fingertips between slimy, bloodstained teeth. They drag slow across the nail, hard and blunt and dangerous, dull knife edges in their own right, firing up a pressure only slightly painful. The rest of Houka's finger slides past his lips, disappearing, Iori's tongue rough and warm as it cleans him up. Pupils blown up wide, staring at Houka, sucking him inside, Iori looks focused, intense. And hot. Ridiculously, wickedly hot.

           Houka frees his hand and pushes Iori to the floor, severed appendages forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> awkward laughing
> 
>  
> 
> please feel free to follow and talk to me at these places!!
> 
> tumblr: [yukinoyayoi](http://yukinoyayoi.tumblr.com/)  
> writing tumblr: [nahoes](http://nahoes.tumblr.com/)  
> twitter: [heartgauge](http://www.twitter.com/heartgauge) (ask before following)


End file.
